


Gajevy Lovefest 2016

by generictripe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics for Gajevy Lovefest 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gajevy Lovefest 2016

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The View  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> CHARACTERS: Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden  
> PAIRING(S): Galevy, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden  
> PROMPT: Bonus Day – No Panties  
> SUMMARY: Though he enjoyed this view a lot more than the ocean.  
> WARNINGS: NSFW. Light Exhibitionism

She did it on purpose. There was no other explanation. There was no way someone would _forget_ to wear their underwear. That seemed too silly. Too sloppy. And Levy McGarden was neither of those things.

Gajeel tried not to entertain the more impure thoughts flitting through his brain, much like the sudden butterflies in his stomach. It had been a fairly innocent outing. The job they had partnered on had ran longer than they thought. And fresh food sounded fantastic, so they had left the inn to explore the local market. The town was by the sea, so it one made sense to enjoy the scenery while they could. The job was a stuffy one, involving translation and reading, making Gajeel feel a _tad_ useless. 

Little did Gajeel know that Levy seemed to be a bit of an exhibitionist! But boy, did he find out when she bent over to examine a produce stall a bit closer. 

His face was beet red when she turned around to face his again, having received a hearty eye-full of her perfect butt. 

“Levy,” he whispered, just enough for them to hear in the buzzing Saturday crowd. “You’re- You’re _panties_!”

The smile she flashed him was wrought with wickedness. “What about them?” 

“The lack of them!” His voice raised a hair and his looked around nervously. No one seemed to pay their lover’s quarrel much attention. He was just relieved no one had seen Levy bend over. 

Though he enjoyed this view a lot more than the ocean. 

The rest of their outing consisted mostly of Gajeel walking closely behind Levy. Her short dress made it easy for someone to see her bottom and he refused to take any chances. He couldn’t ignore the way his pants seemed to fit more quite right anymore or the quick cadence of his heart. 

Finally, they rounded a corner far from the hustle and bustle of the town’s market. Far from the crowds. Far from prying eyes. 

“Gaj-“ Her words were cut off by a mouth on her’s. 

Gajeel could not take it anymore. The sight of her like that was maddening when he could not touch her. He pulled away from her, nibbling on her bottom lip as he went. “You’re a damn tease, you know that Shrimp?” 

It was her turn to blush. “I-I.” 

Gajeel ran his finger over her red skin admiring the pale freckles scattered over the surface. “You’re beautiful. But dammit Levy, dragons are greedy. I don’t like other seeing you like that.” 

“Well,” she murmured, “It was just for you. I know this job hasn’t been the most exciting so-“ She trailed off, avoiding his eyes. 

“You wanted to spice things up,” Gajeel chucked, “Damn Shrimp, who knew you were so kinky?” 

The smile she gave him was almost prideful. “Then why don’t we head back to the inn and you can rid me of the rest of these clothes?” 

How could he say no to that? 


End file.
